Fire Realm Coven
by DethMarkDragoon
Summary: The story of how a group of nobodies would come together and change the world. A story full of Adventure, Drama, Action, And Bullshit. Rate M for possibly gory chapters and language. I'd really like feedback. I've been planning this story for years but hadn't decided where to start until recently. I would love to hear from you guys. Review as much as possible.
1. Enter Fire Realm Coven

Chapter 1

The sun dawned one bright and early morning as a new day began. The birds chirped loudly and the breeze but a small whistle across the vast land. The trees rustled as a lone man could be seen walking down a path. His dark hair slightly fidgeting as the wind hit it. His attire consisted of a dark ash jean jacket vest with a black sleeveless hoodie underneath. A pair of baggy charcoal jeans and boots, black cuffs on his wrists, and a black collar around his neck. His dark red eyes facing forward as his slightly pointed ears twitched slightly at the sounds emanating from around him. He continued down the path with his bag hung over his shoulder as he saw another man leaning against a tree. The new male's dark grey eyes with white pupils hidden behind his blond hair as his black leather jacket hung against his pale skin, his dark blue pants tucked into his boots and his twin swords sheathed behind his back.

"Josh, you may think leaning against trees in the middle of nowhere is what's cool nowadays but it's not. You sucked 2 and 1/2 months ago, before I left, and you suck now." The black haired man spoke.

"Whatever, dog-boy just remember I'm in charge here so don't think for one second that your smart allicky attitude is going to phase me. Anyway, what's in the bag, Mark?" The blond vampire spoke to the lycan.

"You'll see once we get back to HQ. I'm sure Mizuki will want in on this too. Remember what happened last time we left her out of a score." Mark reminded him.

Josh would think back to the savage beating they had received from the self-proclaimed ice bitch when she had found out about the two of them leaving her out of a high paying quest earlier that year and grimaced at the thought of suffering her wrath again. "….You're probably right, let's go. Glad to see some of Catriona's brains rubbed off on you while you were off training."

"So how's Ally and Lea, they're getting accustomed to being in a coven? I mean, it's not like they're used to being part of a group. You, me, and Mizuki have been working together for a while but Ally's never had a friend in her life and she's just so…. so…" Mark began as they walked.

"Happy-go-lucky? She's just happy to have friends. She's been alone for much of her life and now she actually has people who actually give a damn about her. She's been all over the place since we invited her, I doubt that'll ever change." Josh finished.

"Right. But Lea's well... crazy. I mean what kind of Light Witch walks around cracking jokes at every turn like some sort of late night comedian." Mark continued.

"You're just upset because you think she's stealing your thunder. She made a few jokes about you and you think she's the devil." Josh rebuttled.

"You're damned right she's stealing my thunder. I'm the wise-cracker around here and don't you go replacing the coven's Number 1 Badass Lycan with some half-assed ginger with a Robin Hood complex." Mark shot back.

"You're the only lycan in the coven…. You're the only lycan in ANY coven!" Josh pointed out.

"True, covens usually only consist of vampires, witches, and demons but, ours has a lycan, elf, and an ice bitch." Mark joked.

"I don't think ice bitch counts as a race, Mark." Josh stated as they finally begun to reach the end of the trail.

"Well it does until she finally tells us what the hell she is. Whenever we ask she threatens our existence. So until further notice, an ice bitch she shall be." Mark looked up at the dome like structure and stopped in his tracks. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a cloaking shield. It keeps our HQ concealed while also keeping mages and telepaths from tracking anyone inside, Ally conjured it herself." Josh said as he passed through.

"Hmph. I guess I should be thankful we finally have something of a security system. Ever since we took down Marlan, all types of crazy shit's been going down." Mark passed to the other side as they came across a fountain that sat at the foot of a large mansion.

"Well you and Mizuki pretty much told the creepy specter guys who we were AFTER we killed their black market dealer." Josh stated as they went up the stairs passed the fountain.

"Hey, you didn't kill him. That chick from the Vampire Mafia did. You were captured by Marlan and he was gonna sell your blood off to the highest bidder. Nova blood can't be that great can it?" Mark questioned.

"Her name was Auriel and Nova blood is very rare and very powerful. Anyone who drinks it becomes a Nova themselves and it increases their power to an incredible degree." Josh informed him.

"Well you're the only known Nova on the planet so thanks for making us the target of an unknown group of shadowy crime lords. I'm glad I'm not a Nova." Mark finished as he took a whiff of the air and looked up.

There on the balcony stood a woman clad in a black corset dress with a frilled bottom, thigh high heels, a netted armband that extended down her right arm, fingerless gloves, and black earrings. Her long white hair extending down to her upper thighs wavered slightly in the breeze as it kissed her light blue skin. She looked down as her blue eyes locked to Mark's red ones.

"Ah, I see that the vampire has returned and retrieved his long lost dog no less." She stated.

"Yeah yeah, Mizuki. I missed you too." Mark made an unimpressed face and folded his arms.

"Are you implying that I missed having you stinking up my mansion with your filth, mutt? I only hope that you leave again and never return." Spat Mizuki.

"Ice bitch comes out of nowhere and tells us she has a mansion off in the middle of a forest without any money or power. No one else think this is weird yet?" Mark retorted.

That did it. She slammed her hands down against the railing and glared angrily at him. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH MUTT!"

"Well why don't you come make me, bitch." Mark glared back.

Mizuki was more than ready to jump over the balcony and kill him if not for one thing. "I should beat you within an inch of your life ,but luckily for you I just painted my nails."

Mark smirked and walked into the mansion. "That's what I thought."

"Why I UGH!" Mizuki yelled as she stomped causing Josh to look at her awkwardly before figuring his health would have better odds out of her presence and followed Mark.


	2. The Banquet

As Mark and Josh made their way into the central chamber they came across a table and Mark then proceeded to remove his bag and empty out the contents consisting of a map and two invitations.

"What's this?" Josh asked as he viewed the items.

"I was on my way here when I was approached by a courier. He handed these to me but wouldn't tell me who from or how he even knew where I was. The invitations are for us to attend some sort of gathering at some castle." Mark explained.

"Hmmm says here it's from the Kingdom of Ibn… weird name." Josh stated as he glanced over the paper.

"WHAT!" Mizuki stated as she ran towards them in a huff. "I demand that neither of you are to have any dealings with that kingdom."

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch queenie?" Mark stated raising an eyebrow.

"Do NOT call me that EVER! I'm just saying that it makes no sense that a kingdom ruled by such arrogant fools would dare mingle with the likes of you two." Mizuki added.

"…..How do you know their arrogant fools?" Josh pointed out as he took a step closer.

Mizuki looked up and mentally kicked herself as she took a step back. "I—"

"Yeah, you're hiding something aren't you." Mark stated as he also took a step towards her.

Mizuki sweatdropped. "You two had better….what HEY!"

-2 Minutes Later-

"Mmmmph Mphmmm" Mizuki mumbled behind the duct tape as she was tied to a pillar.

"That should hold her until we get back." Mark stated

"…Do you really think this is a good idea? Why'd we tie her up in the first place?" Josh questioned.

"First off, No this was a horrible idea and I'm shocked you didn't stop me. I mean look at her she's so furious she'd kill us if we let her go now." Mark answered as he ripped the tape from her mouth.

"NOONE WILL FIND YOUR BODIES MMMMPH!" She began as he placed the tape back over her mouth to rip it off again.

"YOU LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL TEAR OPEN YOUR BOWELS AND FEED THEM TO YOU MMMPH!" She started as he placed the tape back over her mouth.

"You do realize she's going to have to remain there for the rest of our lives….or at least until we change our names and leave the country." Josh joked.

"Yeah, let's go. The map shows it's just over Winter Valley." Mark stated taking the map and invitations placing them back in the back and leaving.

Josh would begin to exit the mansion before looking back at the cold hard stare of Mizuki, who was practically painting targets on their heads with her eyes with killing intent radiating immensely from her to the point where the room seemed to be about 20 degrees warmer. "Yeah this'll never backfire at all." He joked as he followed.

As Mark and Josh approached the castle on the back of the carriage the two could feel the chill of the air become spiked with the sudden drop in temperature as the ground that began as lush of green pastures had become suddenly covered in inches upon inches of snow and ice. Mark had even opted to wear a long sleeved hoodie as opposed to his normal short sleeved one. The carriage came to a stop just at the drawbridge to the castle as it lowered upon a guard's request.

The carriage pulled up to the main doors as the two passengers hopped off and proceeded inside. The scene before them was breathtaking. The rooms lit by crystal chandeliers that reflected the giant dome of light from the center of the ceiling in each room. The sounds of the chattering attendants accompanied by the sounds of the eloquent music that filled the castle from the performers in the central chamber seemed endless in measure. The smell of the delicious orderves that had been prepared for the guests and the distinctly pleasant aroma of the wine being served made the scene before them come to life in a way that the two had never experienced before.

They would then proceed to mingle amongst the guests as they had taken to the environment nicely. Josh, enjoying the music from the sidelines while keeping a close eye on suspicious looking attendees. He had already spotted a few amongst the crowd who he could tell from their look and behavior that they were no more than penny pinching assholes who'd give nothing to anyone without status or power and were only at the event for the sole purpose of looking good in the eyes of their potential business partners. Mark however had taken a more direct approach. The "if I take as much food as I want and drink away what I can I won't bash your faces in" approach.

Suddenly, the music stopped as a pair had emerged from the inner chambers. One, a red haired man with black eyes and a red and white outfit clad with sparkling diamond studs and a blond haired man in a blue and white outfit in the same fashion. They were obviously identical twins and apparently the ones throwing the banquet. The red haired one would hold up a glass as everyone else followed suit.

"A toast to the kinsmanship we share as neighbors,…..partners,…friends."

Everyone drank from their glasses including Mark as Josh would squint his eyes in suspicion. This did not go unnoticed by the blond in the blue suit as he quickly turned to his brother.

"The one in the back. He's not enjoying himself." He spoke with a smirk.

His brother would give him an equal smirk. "He will…in due time…he shall serve his purpose." He raised his glass again. "I'd also like to commemorate this banquet to the successful defeat of Marlan, who had betrayed our cause in suit of his own evil deeds, at the hands of Fire Realm Coven."

The spotlight quickly darted to Josh and Mark, who had a mouthful of food and looked around before waving to the masses, as the applause began.

"We'd like to speak with the two of you in private." The red head spoke again before he and his brother retreated behind the door to the inner chamber.

Mark and Josh exchanged glances as they followed suit.

-Meanwhile back at HQ-

An elven woman burst through the door humming to herself as she skipped merrily through the mansion. Her long black somewhat spikey hair was mostly covered by her white beanie with cat ears on it, her blue pendant around her neck swaying as she skipped. She also commonly wore a dark grey shirt and her red button-down plaid shirt tied around her waist along with a set of ashy blue skinny jeans and thigh high red canvas sneakers that were somewhat lazily tied. Her most noticeable features however were her golden eyes and her extremely long ears.

She stopped as she heard muffled struggles behind a pillar and looked behind it. "Hey Blue," She spoke to the tied up Mizuki Kurishina using the nickname she gave her that only seemed to annoy the blue woman further, "You need some help?"

Mizuki sighed and nodded her head. "Well why don't you just use your powers and cut the rope?" Mizuki looked up wide eyed at how dumb she must've looked and lowered her head again. This seemed to make the elven woman happier. "You didn't think of it did you?" The elven woman asked. When she got no reply, but a grumble of annoyance, she held her stomach and laughed as loudly as possible.

This got someone's attention as a red haired woman made her way down the stairs. Her green eyes locked on the elven woman as her brown short sleeved duster swayed with each step. Her black tank top fit tightly against her with her black pants being held up with two belts and another on her left thigh that held a holster for her dagger. Her combat boots had the bottoms customly altered so that her steps would barely make a sound yet still be able to give the power to deliver solid kicks to the skull if need be.

"Ally, are you talking to yourself again? I told you if I caught you doing that again I was signing you up for a mental ward." The red head spoke.

Mizuki upon recognizing the voice wanted to bury herself 6 no…10 no...20 feet underground and remain there for the rest of her natural life. "Lea look what I found." Ally spoke.

"What is it…..Oh…..my….God. Mizuki I had no idea you were this kinky. Ally get the camera quick," Lea stated marveling the sight before her as Mizuki began to mentally write their names down on her personal shit list. "I can see the headlines. Ice Bitch turned BDSM slut. Hahahahahahahaha!" Lea laughed herself to tears as Ally had gone off to actually get a camera even though Lea was only joking.

"Ally I was kidding….hey wait we can't ahahaha! Take a picture ahaha! It'd be a waste of aw who am I kidding hurry up!" Lea said in between fits of laughter as she chased after the elven woman.

Mizuki meanwhile was not in the waiting mood especially with her dignity at stake as she quickly conjured an ice spike on her middle finger and bent it upward and sawed at the rope as it came off in a matter of seconds.

Now free she had begun to make her way towards the two women as she was getting ready to place their heads on spikes outside the doors for when Mark and Josh returned however the banquet was of a much bigger priority as she had a feeling of what was to transpire.

She created a swirling vortex in front of her as she heard the two women returning and stepped through but not before waving to Ally with a smile before she glanced to Lea with a smirk and instead of waving she simply held out her middle finger to the red haired woman as she teleported through the vortex.


	3. Kingdom's Fate

As the twins sat on their thrones high upon the staircase with Mark and Josh looking up at them, the red haired one spoke. "I am Axel, and this is my brother Alek. We are not your enemies. We ask a favor of you but only if you would hear us out first."

Josh nodded but Mark was much more forthcoming. "Out with it already," Mark spat.

"Our kingdom has partnered with various others across these lands and many of them hold valuable amounts of money and resources which we would like to use to benefit our people while exchanging with theirs," Axel began.

"You want us to steal some from one of them?" Josh asked.

"Hardly. It would only lead to mistrust among us and that is not our goal. Our goal is peace for our world through cooperation. One kingdom in particular however, has been in utter turmoil since the loss of their queen. They are currently searching for the princess but she has disappeared and they refuse to aid us until a new queen is crowned." Axel continued.

"So what about the king?" Couldn't he rule on his own?" Mark asked now curious.

"The king has been missing for some time and the queen was the one in charge of their domain during his absence. With her now deceased there is no one on the throne to lead the people and thusly all of their economic stability has gone up in smoke. Due to this they refuse to trade with us and maintain the treaty between our lands…..meaning that if anyone were to somehow…..take over their land there would be nothing to stop us." Alek joined in.

"Oh my god, HURRY THE HELL UP I'M FALLING ASLEEP OVER HERE!" Mark went on obviously pissed about the history lesson.

"To sum up, in order to prevent an international incident they would have to crown a new queen since the king may still be alive or they would need to usher in an entirely new royal family….say, ours." Axel continued.

"So why not just rule them and let us get back to the fucking food?" Mark pointed out.

"Because they cannot do so unless the princess or king was also declared dead. With the king missing that leaves only the princess." Axel stated calmly while Alek was starting to become very annoyed at the lycan's lack of patience.

"Look here, dog. Either convince the princess to return to take over as queen or kill her." Alek stated now equally as pissed as Mark was.

"Ok, well who is she?" Josh asked.

"Mizuki Kurishina, I believe the two of you know her. Ruthless, Cunning, Aggressive. She'd either make a perfect dictator or she'd make for a very empty funeral." Axel stated.

Josh seemed shocked at the revelation and turned to Mark who only raised an eyebrow. "Makes sense. I told you that it seemed odd how she somehow bought a mansion without much money, it must have belonged to her parents." Mark stated as he put the pieces together. "Not to mention her arrogant attitude."

"You don't honestly believe we'd do something like that to one of our own do you?" Josh stated as he put his foot down.

"What has she done for you? Has she really been so cooperative? She's never done any harm to either of you? Disobeyed orders? Cause unnecessary problems?" Axel stood pacing back and forth as the two stood silent.

"She's never once been so inclined as to go out of her way to despise you? Work with you for the sole purpose of fulfilling her own selfish goals? Think about it. We're willing to offer you riches beyond your wildest dreams. You'll attend banquets such as this every day. Live like kings. Have the backing of one of the country's most powerful kingdoms and its full military might at your beck and call and all we ask of you is to eliminate one woman. The one that hates you. The one that makes your very lives a living hell. The one that no one on the planet will miss." Axel stood at the bottom of the staircase as his words ate at the two like piranhas on a slab of meat.

"…And if we refuse?" Josh questioned.

"You shall be allowed to go free…..and we'll just simply do it ourselves," Alek folded his arms.

"Wait if you don't need us to do this then why would you ask us?" Josh asked again pointing out a very important bit of information.

"Simple, you can get away with it. You're closest to her and no one will think twice about it. If we do it and then we have conspiracy theorists broadcasting all over the incident. Sure, we could bypass the accusations but that'd be far too much of a hassel considering you are just as easily capable." Axel sat back on his throne.

"Wait but won't they notice anyway since we were just here?" Josh asked

"The point of this banquet, as far as the public knows, is simply to treat our partners to a good time as a reward for their cooperation and allow them to come closer as allies. No one knows the two of you are here besides the other attendees. All of which, whom I might add, can be easily bought for their silence," Axel smiled.

"We shall give you two days to reply to us. If you do not then we shall assume that you denied our offer and we will come after her and ANY who side with her with the full might of our army," Alek stated as he too smiled.

Alek and Axel went past the two back into the main dining area as they had begun to mingle amongst the attendees once more as Mark and Josh were left standing there to think about the information that was given to them.

"…What do you think? You've been far too quiet about this." Josh looked over to Mark who looked up at him with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND?! Did you really think for a second that I'd side with those assholes? Like her or not, Mizuki is a member of Fire Realm Coven and that means that we have to help her. I can't believe you'd actually assume I had to think about betraying an ally," Mark spat at the shocked vampire.

"…I didn't." Josh smirked.

"What?" Mark asked now confused.

"Knowing how you are I never thought you'd betray a member of the coven for all the money in the world. Plus I hate those two. They reek of sinister stuff. Dark Magic at its worst," Josh patted his shoulder, "Come on we gotta go tell the others. Looks like we're in for one helluva fight."

Mark looked back at him and smirked baring his fangs. "My favorite kind."

Suddenly Josh stopped Mark before he could make a move. "Hold on, you go back to HQ. I'm going to stick around here."

"What?... You're just trying to make me go so you can eat more food." Mark stated annoyed.

"No idiot, I didn't even eat anything. I'm gonna do alittle recon. Find out their battle strategies or at least sabotage their equipment. We'll need all the help we can get." Josh informed him.

"Wouldn't Lea be more suited for this type of thing?" Mark asked.

"Oh I'm sorry do you see Lea here?" Josh stated.

Mark nodded. "Good point. Ok I'm going back. Make sure you don't get caught. I'm not gonna keep coming back to save you from getting kidnapped."

Josh nodded as Mark left the castle on the carriage not noticing that a certain blue woman was watching the exchange from outside. She would narrow her eyes at the lycan before disappearing through a portal.


	4. Enter Paul Lavensky

The carriage neared the entrance to the forest wherein the HQ resided and Mark stepped out of it as he saw yet another person leaning against a tree as he had seen Josh do earlier that day.

"….I've got to stop meeting people like this," Mark joked.

"You're Mark, a lycan and member of Fire Realm Coven, A small group of people who lives inside the forest and has made quite the name for themselves locally after their recent victory against the dark mage Marlan," The man stated as he moved his star-shaped sunglasses up.

The man had quite the appearance. A light brown Cloud Strife-esque hairstyle, blue eyes, a long black trench coat with white tribal patterns going down the length of it, worn open to show off his well-toned physique, black leather pants and black spiked punk boots. The guy looked like a bad concert learned to walk.

"And just who the hell are you and why should I care?" Mark asked.

"My name's Paul, Paul Lavensky. World famous rock star…..Wait where are you going?" Paul asked as Mark walked right passed him.

"Never heard of you and I don't really care," Mark waved.

Paul sighed. "Ok, maybe not World Famous but certainly I have fans and I can tell you that I could make you and your coven even more famous if I were a member," He stated as he gave a large grin.

"Bullshit, you don't even look like you can dress yourself, let alone fight worth shit," Mark stated.

"Hey, this is the outfit of a rock and roll god. I have much more to offer than just my attire," Paul defended.

"Whatever," Mark stated as he entered the forest. "You better go back where you came from. We don't have time for some rock band reject," Mark stated as he was more concerned with the threat that Axel and Alek presented.

Mark finally reached the hidden mansion after he had walked through the forest and the aura he felt startled him. "…..Shit,"

As soon as he opened the doors he was thrown unceremoniously into an ice cage.

"Ow, what the hell?" Mark said rubbing the back of his head as he looked next to him to see a hogtied Lea. "She got you too huh," He asked as she nodded.

Mizuki marched in rather arrogantly. "It wasn't enough that you restrained me against my will…" She made her way to the cage and looked Mark in the eyes angrily. "…You would also plot against me with the likes of Alek and Tobias."

"Tobias? You mean Axel?" Mark questioned.

"Axel is but an alias he uses, not that you'd have figured it, but the truth remains that you would dare think to cross me. I am NOT one to be toyed with dog!" Mizuki spat.

"We aren't working with those assholes. We're going to help you," Mark stated as he stood up.

Mizuki would raise an eyebrow out of honest confusion. "Why would you aid me? I would not if in your place."

"Because you're one of us. You're part of this coven just like we are. Even if you don't like us we're gonna help you because that's what friends do," Mark answered truthfully.

This had clearly shocked Mizuki. She never wanted friends, never needed them. She had always thought letting people get too close would only mean they'd need a smaller knife to end her. Yet, here they were declaring that they'd defend her.

"You…surely you jest. You mean to honestly combat Alek and Tobias' army with only the 5 of us? You'd be foolish to do such a thing…..I believe you've made some error in calculation. You should not risk your lives for my sake," Mizuki retorted.

"I have no reason to lie to you now. Josh is already working on a way to beat them," Mark answered yet again shocking Mizuki.

"….Fine….If you believe that your cause truly be just then you shall be allowed to fight in my name," Mizuki withdrew the cage. "However, we will not be able to do this alone. I have a boy…..acquaintance that I shall contact and he should be able to provide assistance," Mizuki stated as she untied Lea.

Mark nodded as he walked towards the balcony as he could hear the two women arguing while he walked up the stairs. "I wonder where Ally is?" he thought as he opened the door. When he got outside his jaw hit the floor.

"And this is where we live, isn't it awesome?" Ally stated as she walked past the fountain giving the, in Mark's opinion, unwelcomed Paul a tour.

"What….the…..hell. Ally, what are you doing?!" Mark asked as he slammed his fist onto the railing.

"I was being a tour guide for the new guy," Ally answered innocently.

"I showed her what I can do and she said I was more than welcome to join," Paul smirked.

"What did you….I don't even wanna know just…..alright fine. But Mizuki's not gonna like this at all. I'm gonna go take a nap," Mark huffed as he went back inside and headed straight to his room.

-30 minutes later-

Mark was woken up by the sounds of someone riffing away on an electric guitar. The thing was, it was actually good. Really good. However, since he was trying to sleep it was annoying. Really annoying. He hopped out of bed and made his way down to where the sound was coming from where his jaw hit the floor a second time.

Paul was indeed playing on an electric guitar but Mizuki was sitting down on the barstool and….smiling? "Ok if this is a dream I need someone to wake me up right fucking now, if it ain't then I need someone to knock me into a coma," Mark grumbled.

Mizuki turned to him. "Oh hush Mark-san, Paul is playing quite well and I find his melodies….quite soothing,"

Mark scratched his head, this was just so surreal. Suddenly he picked up the newspaper on the counter and flipped through it. "What are you doing?" Paul asked as he stopped playing, "Looking for a quest I could do to prove my worth?"

"Nope….well it doesn't appear to be snowing in hell today….and no reported sightings of flying pigs either," Mark stated flipping through the newspaper.

Lea soon entered the room and Paul immediately began ogling her. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok who's Mr. Googly Eyes and why does it feel like he's undressing me in his mind?" Lea asked just a tad uncomfortable.

"That would be our "newest member" Paul uhhh…Cavendish or something," Mark stated.

"That's Lavensky, but sweety you can call me anytime," Paul winked while Lea wanted to throw up.

"Ohhh brother that line was older than dirt," Mark stated highfiving Lea.

"Wait….are you two an item?" Paul questioned.

Lea and Mark looked at each other and laughed till they cried.

"I hahahaha wouldn't date her if ahahahaha if she were the last woman alive ahaha!" Mark stated as he began rolling on the ground.

"Yeah ahahaha I wouldn't touch him if I were too drunk to remember my own name ahahaha….Me and ahaha….dog-boy! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Lea laughed as she repeatedly struck the counter top.

"So that means….you're available," Paul said as he literally slid right next to Lea and she in turn slid to the seat away from him.

"Nope I'm uhhhhh abstinent…. and sterile….. and allergic to uhhh males….Achoo Achoo! See?" Lea lied through her teeth.

"Ahh I get it….you want me to marry you. My dearest Lea become my bride!" Paul declared as he bent a knee.

"WHAT! NO! HELL NO!" Lea retorted.

"Awww how adorable, look at them," Mark stated as he stood next to Mizuki who was holding up a camcorder.

"I believe them to be indeed a cute couple," Mizuki added while recording Lea as she felt this to be vengeance for her earlier embarrassment.

"Wait is that my….where'd you get that camcorder?" Lea said as she got up and reached to take it from the ice bitch that held it away from her.

"Guess," Mizuki smiled.

Lea thought for a moment then mentally face palmed. "…..Dammit Ally," She sighed.

"Give it back bitch!" Lea grabbed the camcorder and tugged it.

"I don't think so floosy!" Mizuki retorted as she tugged at it as well.

"BLUE SKANK!" Lea screamed

"RED HAIRED SLUT!" Mizuki snapped back

Suddenly the camcorder snapped in two leaving the both of them standing around the mess.

"….You see what you did?!" Lea yelled

"I did?! You insisted on taking it, the blame is yours alone!" Mizuki argued back getting in her face.

Mark and Paul could only stare at the two women who remained arguing endlessly.

"Think we should stop them?" Paul asked.

"No, if they keep this up they may scare off Axel and Alek's army through the power of bitching," Mark sighed although he would not mind if such a thing would occur.

"Who are Axel and Alek?" Paul asked as Mark led him out of the room.

"All in due time, newbie, all in due time," Mark answered as they exited.


	5. The Beast Within

Mark and Paul sat on the staircase as they exchanged information about the events leading up to this point until they could see a figure approaching in the distance. Mark recognized the person as Josh as Paul readied himself.

"Easy there Paul, he's with us," Mark stated as he noticed Paul's reaction.

"Man you have excellent senses," Paul commended.

"Senses and instincts," Mark gloated, not one for humility.

Josh came over with a scroll in hand as he looked to Paul then gave Mark a questioning gaze.

Mark nodded and Josh tapped Paul's shoulder as he made his way up the staircase, "Welcome to the family."

Paul nodded and turned his attention to the scroll in the Nova Vampire's hand.

Josh turned back, "Mark I need to see you in a few."

Mark and Paul exchanged glances as they watched their leader enter the mansion.

"Is he always so secretive?" Paul questioned.

"Sometimes, but he's normally bad at it," Mark answered as he figured it best to see what the issue was.

Mark followed inside as he found Josh reading the scroll on the table in the dining room. "What's this all about?"

Josh looked up from the scroll. "We have a problem. I mean one on top of the incoming threat of Axel and Alek and a bit more urgent,"

Mark raised an eyebrow as he couldn't understand what could be more urgent.

"I went through their place and searched every nook and cranny for something useful. I came upon this scroll. It's one of an ancient dialect but it has information on my people, the Novas," Josh explained.

"Your people are all dead what use is that scroll now?" Mark questioned.

"Well it turns out that the Nova's are all part demon. And that they are able to call upon the power of that demonic part of their bloodline," Josh continued.

"So you're part-demon, big deal," Mark crossed his arms.

"Normally it would be an elder Nova's responsibility to teach the younger, less experienced ones how to control and maintain the power but without their guidance younger Novas would rampage and slaughter anything in their path in search of the one thing their demonic blood begs of them," Josh turned to face him.

"Soooo your people had demonic power but if the elders didn't train them they'd beg for money?" Mark asked now clearly confused.

"No you idiot, a mate," Josh stated. "Once their blood boils for a mate they deemed worthy they would stop at nothing to have them. Killing all who opposed them," Josh picked up the scroll.

"So what are you planning?" Mark questioned.

"He can't be trained to control it so he wants to remove it before it becomes a threat," Paul answered as he stood in the doorway. "Am I right?"

Josh nodded.

"How is that even possible?" Mark continued questioning.

"The scroll, it has the ways that people in the old days would remove the Nova Demon from its host. I glanced at it when you walked by and put the pieces together," Paul stated walking forward.

"You're good, new guy," Josh praised.

"Paul Lavensky, ace detective and rock star extraordinaire at your service," Paul proudly proclaimed.

Mark simply rolled his eyes. "So how do we do it?"

"We have anyone with the power to create portals and have them journey into the depths of my mind and kill it. Simple," Josh said as he rolled up the scroll and placed it in Mark's hand.

Mark looked up, "But the only person we know to make portals is….."

(20 minutes later)

"So will you do it?" Paul asked as he stood next to Mark and Josh.

"Allow me to completely understand." Mizuki began, crossing her legs as she sat on the railing of the balcony, "You expect me to waste my energy to journey into the mind of a delusional vampire, find a lust filled demon, and destroy it before it can control him and potentially rape and slaughter the masses?"

The trio nodded seeing that she got it.

"Hmmmmm…Alright, however if I do this task I expect a ballad of my brilliance from you," She stated pointing to Paul, "a statue engraved in my honor from you," she stated pointing to Josh, "and praises of my beauty and power for the next two days from you," she stated pointing to Mark.

The three looked at each other and sighed. "Fine," They said simultaneously.

Mizuki hopped down and glanced at the three before she swiftly kicked Josh in the pressure point on his neck knocking him unconscious much to the other two men's confusion.

"What the hell was that?!" Mark asked.

"He needs to be unconscious or I won't be able to enter his mind at all. Also, he never got his present for aiding you in restraining me earlier," she stated with the slightest of smiles.

Mizuki opened a portal and disappeared through it as Mark and Paul stood guard for any dangers.

(Inside Josh's mind.)

Mizuki looked around as she stepped out of the portal looking around amidst the darkness of the area. "Dark and empty, I believe I am in the right place," She said to herself.

She suddenly realized what just happened. She was talking to herself. "Not even five minutes in and I'm already beginning to lose my mind," She sighed.

However, she was startled from her thoughts by a loud echoing roar. She turned in the direction of the presence as a long tail came out and grabbed her by both ankles and drug her deeper into the depths eliciting a yelp from her.

She looks on as she was held upside down in front of a large black demonic centaur looking beast. It had the bottom half of a black steed and the top half of a winged draconic creature. The demon looked at her as he snapped his jaws and opened its dark glowing red eyes which, by just doing so, shot off waves of demonic energy that made the woman slightly fearful.

"You are not going to scream?" The demon spoke.

"I would not allow you the pleasure, demon," Mizuki spoke defiantly as she conjured an ice dagger and cut herself free of the grasp of the demon as the tail hairs fell beside her.

"You are young, defiant, hardened. A suiting mate for myself." The demon spoke again.

"My dearest apologies but you are not quite my type." Mizuki half joked.

This seemed to anger the demon as it grew in size towering over her. Its roar echoed again as Mizuki had to cover her ears at the volume of the noise. "You are too late vixen. My influence is rooted deep within this vessel and I will have you," The demon spoke again as it charged at her.

Thinking quickly, Mizuki had conjured an ice wall between her and the demon as it ran head first into it and dazedly fell. Realizing she was outmatched she conjured a portal and escaped through it before it could do more damage.

(Back in the Real World)

Mark and Paul turned as a portal opened near them with Mizuki exiting.

"My efforts were in vain. I do not believe I can stop him alone," Mizuki stated with a hint of shame in her voice.

However, the trio turned as the portal Mizuki created did not close and waves of demonic energy shot off in waves through it as the demon emerged from it with a bellow of triumph.

"You did not believe you could escape me young one. I shall have you whether you will it or not," The demon roared.

Mark clenched his fists as he turned to Paul, "Well looks like we got ourselves a tough fight."

Paul cracked his knuckles and looked to the demon, "Let's take him down."

Mizuki walked up between the two as she gave a defiant glare, "I cannot believe I'm saying this but it seems that we are going to have to work together if we are to defeat him."

Mark gave a smirk to the comment, "Alright you two let's go!"


	6. The Power Within

Mark ran forward towards the demon, not wasting any time, lunging into the air with his claws, now elongated, aiming for the demon's throat. The demon counters the move by swiftly grabbing his wrist and flinging him back towards the mansion. The demon turned its attention towards Mizuki who had disappeared from the scene as a portal opened above the demon with Mizuki free falling from it lifting her leg up and bringing it down to make impact with the demon. However, the Nova Demon seemed to be unphased by the maneuver as he blocked the attack, grabbing her ankle and tossing her.

"This is one tough demon. Ok new approach, Paul any ideas here?" Mark asked.

Paul smirked cockily, "Just one," He stated as he extended his hand. A tribal pattern formed on his hand as he held it out. "Terra come forth!" He yelled as a swirling mist of purple aura surrounded the area in front of him.

Suddenly a large claw extended from the mist and glowing green eyes could be seen as the mist dissipated revealing a large dragon. The dragon roared as it turned towards the Nova Demon who would extend his arm and release a demonic aura wave with the intent on destroying the beast as it, in response, released a flaming blast from its mighty jaws that more than overpowered the demon's wave sending it shuffling backwards.

"You can summon dragons?!" Mark shouted.

"Yes, I can summon dragons. But please, hold your praises of admiration until after we have slain the beast," Paul stated in a not-so-modest tone.

"Excuse me but it would seem your pet isn't quite equipped to battle our foe," Mizuki pointed out as the two had missed the fact that the demon had recovered and was now giving the dragon a rather harsh beat down in its rage, tossing it about as if it were weightless.

The demon, distracted for the moment did not see that Paul was approaching it as he pulled a golden broadsword from thin air raising it above his head for an attack.

The Nova Demon was just able to stop the strike with his hands but began wailing in pain from having touched the blade.

"You….you have one of the weapons of old don't you. The ones used to slay my brethren. No matter, you and your friend shall be destroyed and then the vixen shall be mine to ravish," The Nova Demon launched Paul several feet into the air only for him to be caught on the back of Terra as he rode the mighty dragon.

The Nova Demon extended his wings and took to flight as he and Terra began an aerial dogfight. Dark aura blasts and Fireballs shot everywhere as the two goliaths clashed looking to end the other. However, Terra had a slight advantage, being more versatile, and was able to capitalize, with Paul's instruction. The Nova Demon, quickly becoming annoyed, shot a dark energy wave towards the dragon as it tried desperately to avoid the attack.

"Terra, do a barrel roll!" Paul told as the dragon began to spin to avoid the attack with little success.

"It's an Aileron Roll you showboating jackass! Do an aileron roll!" Mark yelled to the summoner.

"Do….what he said," Paul instructed Terra as it performed a textbook aileron roll avoiding the dragon's attack and spinning behind him all in the same move and launched a powerful fireball to the demon knocking it back down to the ground below.

Mizuki, not wasting anytime, charged the demon as she quickly delivered a sound dropkick to the demon, sending it through the wall and into the mansion with she and Mark in pursuit.

-Inside HQ-

The demon was now more pissed than ever. Not only was he being beaten by two nobodies, but the woman he sought after was making it quite difficult to maintain his rage. He had enough.

" Very well. If you wish it. I shall kill you all!" The demon roared as he stomped the ground with his hooves as large black spikes rolled through the ground just as Mizuki and Mark arrived. Caught off-guard the two just barely managed to dodge the spikes, Mark to a lesser degree as he got knicked across the right eye just as one had sprouted in front of him.

"AH! GODDAMNIT!" Mark hissed at the pain as he held his hand over his eye.

"Are you alright?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm fine, let's just get this fucker," Mark stated as he and Mizuki rushed the demon as it stomped again sending more spikes through the ground which they dodged by leaping into the air and jumping across them via parkour. This would prove to be a mistake as Mizuki slipped just as a spike was coming up directly at her. She had literally no time to react as she realized what had happened and the only thing she could think of was that was about to die.

However, she felt no pain. She was definitely moving upward but not being shishkabobbed. She looked down to see that she had not been pierced but Mark had put himself in the way of the spike and had taken the full brunt of the spike holding it on both sides in his hands to keep him over it just enough so that he didn't get pierced entirely through like a toothpick through a marshmallow.

They fell, Mizuki to her knees and Mark on his back. She looked down at him in complete disbelief. She was dead, no she was sure she made a fatal mistake but somehow got away unscathed. She was in so much of a trance just looking at him that she didn't realize two things. One, he had a gaping hole in his chest and was bleeding all over the place. And two, The Nova Demon's attack aimed at him to finish him off.

She snapped out of her trance and just in time to see the attack coming and immediately jumped in between Mark and the blast making a wall of ice to shield him. For the first time in her life she instinctively made a decision to put the well-being of someone else above herself. She stared at the demon with a very tenastic determined look in her eyes.

"You shall harm no one else here, demon. You shall perish here and now!" Mizuki yelled as she began to glow with a light blue aura emanating around her. Everything in the room suddenly began to grow extremely cold. The walls became covered in a thin layer of ice, ice sickles hung from the ceiling, and the air became frigid.

The demon only chuckled, "You have spunk vixen. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Mizuki took a slow pace towards the demon, her eyes not leaving him for a second as each step she took made the area around her feet to sprout ice sickles.

The Nova Demon launched a dark aura blast at the ice bitch, who shattered like she was indeed made of ice herself.

However, this would prove to be a trick as a figure emerged from the fog behind the demon as a leg came swinging around and caught the demon directly across the face as the demon went sailing out of the mansion. Mizuki stepped down as she looked to the hole the demon made when she kicked it and jumped through it following the demon's path.

"Guys Paul told me what happened….here…Oh shit, Mark!" Ally stated just about bursting through the door.

"Don't worry hold on. I'll fix you up," She stated as she rushed to get her medical supplies.

-Meanwhile in the forest-

Mizuki and the Nova Demon were involved in a heated exchange as the demon seemed to be gaining a slight upper hand until Mizuki began resorting to more strategic methods such as waiting for the demon to attack then use a portal to send the attack through and another to sneak attack the demon with his own blast.

Suddenly, the demon created a giant dark ball of massive demonic aura. Mizuki could only watch in shock as the ball went off like a nuke, reducing the surrounding area to a large crater.

Mizuki opened her eyes as the dust settled realizing she had been saved from the attack by a ball of light energy surrounding her. The ball disappeared as Lea jumped down creating a bow and arrow made entirely of light energy aiming it at the Nova Demon.

"You believe you can harm me?" The Demon asked with a confident voice.

"No, I believe I can kill you," Lea stated as she released the arrow as it traveled to the demon within the blink of an eye and lodged itself into the demon's eye socket as it roared in agony.

-Meanwhile back at HQ-

"….There you go, Markey Mark," Ally stated wiping the sweat from her brow. It was dangerously close but she managed to keep him from bleeding out. Mark opened his eyes and immediately found that he could see only out of his left one.

"Why can't I see out of my right eye?" Mark asked.

"Because it's covered in gauze and bandages to keep it from getting infected. I also stopped your bleeding and heeled your wounds as best I could but you'll have a pretty gnarly scar on your chest once the bandages come off," Ally stated.

"….Thanks, you're….oh shit, the demon. WHERE'D IT GO?!" Mark panicked shaking Ally frantically making her dizzy.  
"I uhhhh don't know." Ally stated as she finally managed to focus her eye sight.

Just then Paul came through the large hole on Terra. "Come on, We gotta get the lead out. Mizuki and my dearest Lea are in need of aid," Paul said completely ignoring Mark's state as he was more focused on the situation.

Mark removed his bandages and hopped on Terra, much to Ally's chagrin. 

-At the battlefield-

Mizuki and Lea were both breathing heavily. They threw everything at the demon but it simply would not stay down. However, the demon was also getting tired. When Mark, Ally, and Paul arrived on Terra, he realized he was extremely outnumbered.

"You honestly believe that will work? All of you take me on at once? Well then…..Let's see if you would attack your friend," The Demon stated as he flew back toward the HQ.

"…Oh shit!" Mark, Lea, and Paul shouted simultaneously, "He's going for Josh!"


	7. The Struggle Within

Mark, Lea, Mizuki, Ally, and Paul returned to the HQ to see Josh standing in a slumped position. His eyes looked somewhat dazed and his movements slow as he inched his way closer to them.

"He…he's trying to take control of my body…will use it to attack you," He stated as he drew his swords from their sheathed position on his back.

"You have to fight it, you can't let it take control of you," Ally called out.

Josh began muttering something under his breath then quickly charged at the young elf however, before he could harm her Mark grabbed his arms holding him back from attacking.

"Come on, this isn't funny. Snap the hell out of it," Mark barked.

"I…can't you'll have to…kill me," Josh struggled.

"No I'm not going to kill you. You just have to fight it," Mark said as he continued to hold back the Nova.

"I can't…have to do it…before someone gets killed," Josh grunted.

Suddenly Paul from seemingly out of nowhere approached Josh from behind with his sword raised ready to cut the Nova in two.

"NO!" Lea yelled as she dove and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He said we had to kill him. It was his order and I was just doing what he told me to," Paul stated.

"Listen, you're about as smart as he is if you think for a second that anyone of us would kill him just because he said so. He may be the leader but you have free reign to know right from wrong and if you can just chop down anyone for no reason then you are nothing more than a common criminal, "Lea lashed out angrily.

"You're…right…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I guess I still have a lot to learn about being a part of a team," Paul stated now feeling guilty.

"I think I know how to end this and save Josh. Paul give me your sword, Ally knock Josh out, Mizuki open another portal into his head." Mark instructed

Ally looked around for a moment before she thought of something. As Mark struggled to keep Josh still she threw a brick at his head knocking him unconscious. Paul would then hand Mark his sword as Mizuki opened the portal back into Josh's mind.

-Inside Josh's mind-

Mark stepped through the portal sword in hand as he looked around for the demon. The Nova Demon however, charged him out of nowhere and flung him deeper into the depths of Josh's mind, also knocking the sword from his hand.

"You believe you can defeat me, I am going to destroy you and then I shall destroy your world." The beast bellowed.

"Damn, you have some pretty big dreams there for a talking lizard with horse legs." Mark joked.

"Why you insolent whelp!" The demon charged a large dark aura ball as it got bigger and bigger, growing at least the size of a small building before launching it at the lycan.

This was his shot. Mark bolted for the sword as he just narrowly ducked the aura blast as the demon charged another one. This one however was large enough to take out a small village. He grabbed the sword and made a B line for the demon with as much speed as he could muster. He lunged for the demon with the blade and sunk it into the demon's throat.

The second he did so, Mark jumped down and ran for the portal just as the aura blast exploded. Just when it seemed he too would be destroyed he jumped through the portal as it closed.

-In the real world-

Mark dove out of the portal onto the ground and rolled onto his back as he smirked.

"Best...dive…ever," he stated as he looked up.

He saw Mizuki standing above him and she smiled to him as she offered him her hand.

He took it, as she helped him up and turned to see Ally and Paul helping up Josh as Ally apologized endlessly for hitting him with a brick while he groaned about her not doing it again. He and Josh exchanged smiles as they gave each other a thumbs-up.

The place looked a mess. The HQ had several large holes in it, broken windows and smoke and debris were everywhere. The land itself had become chaotic as well with trees and pits scattered about the landscape as if the aftermath of a warzone.

"We have a problem. " Lea stated as everyone turned to see what she meant.

Lea was squatting in a tree bow at the ready as a man approached dressed in long white button down shirt, a black blazer, blue jeans, and a pair of black loafers as he popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

The man stopped in front of everyone and took a drag of the cigarette.

He stood for about a second before Mizuki who had Mark leaning on her, dropped the lycan and ran for the guy "Koda-kun!" she squealed.

"…Koda-kun?" Everyone stated looking at each other.

"Yes this is Koda, my personal servant from home. I discreetly sent for him to come and assist with the battle against Alek and Tobias," Mizuki explained.

"I don't like this guy. He has bad news written all over him," Lea stated quite immediately.

"Well we're gonna need all the help we can get. In case you haven't noticed we have to fight AN ARMY," Josh told her.

"The Nova speaks truth. An army is quite the threat and if we should stand a chance then I believe combining forces would be beneficial," Mizuki agreed.

Mark got up from the ground and went over to the guy. "In any case, if you can help us then I say why the hell not. Welcome aboard."

Koda would turn to the lycan then turn back and show himself in.

"…Prick," Mark huffed.

"Well I like him," Ally stated happily.

"Ally, you like everything," Mark stated folding his arms.

"That's true!" Ally admitted matter-of-factly.

"You think he'd notice the place is well…kind of a mess." Paul said as he kicked a chunk of the wall that was lying on the ground.

"Maybe he's blind, you can't really see his eyes," Mark shrugged.

"He's trouble regardless. I say we boot him outta here before he causes trouble." Lea spat.

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly. Mark and Paul went to work rebuilding what was destroyed within the mansion while Ally and Mizuki hung to Koda like gnats to a light bulb. Lea was at the bar when Koda approached being closely followed by Ally and Mizuki.

"I could make you a drink if you want." Koda stated.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty unlike those two." Lea commented turning away from him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean." Ally whined.

Lea simply rolled her eyes and walked away as the three looked on.

"Don't mind her Koda-kun she's just naturally insane. Fetch me a drink." Mizuki commanded as she looked towards Mark and Paul as they were goofing off rather than patching the wall as they were sword fighting with the wooden planks instead of plugging holes.

She stared at Mark for what seemed like minutes until something sliding over to her caught her attention. She looked down to see a cup and then turned to see Koda looking at her. She smiled and took the cup thanking him as she took a slow sip.

She turned to look again as she watched Mark laughing and goofing around with Paul and couldn't help but to smile harder. Something shook in the back of her mind as she noticeably shook her head and looked away.

She took another sip and looked back at him again but this time he caught her gaze and they stared for a few seconds before Paul whacked Mark over the head with the wooden plank.

"Got ya." Paul laughed as he ran.

"Hey you won't get away with that," Mark yelled as he followed with a smile and the wooden plank raised.

Mizuki giggled at their antics not realizing that Koda had been watching her the entire time. He wiped off the counter silently as Ally continued babbling on about her favorite animals.

Koda walked away as he sighed tucking his hands away into his pockets.

"Tell me more some other time Ally." He waved not even looking back at her.

She frowned and looked at Mizuki who gave Koda a concerned look.


	8. The Nightmare Within

The following morning Ally was wandering through the mansion when she came across a door. It was one she had not seen before and being of the curious nature she decided to peek inside. As soon as she got the door open she stepped inside and looked at a large book in the center.  
"Ooooh," Ally stated in awe at the book.

The book had a circle with several inscriptions in it and as she walked closer to it she could feel a breeze coming from it.

"Closer…..come closer…" A voice called to her. She stepped closer to the book and was about to open it when suddenly,

"ALLY!" a voice called out to her from behind.

"Eep!" she screamed.

Ally turned to see Josh looking at her from the doorway.

"Ally what did I tell you about going into strange rooms?" Josh asked.

"…To always keep someone more responsible than I am with me in case I accidently unleash the apocalypse," She repeated, "But the voice called me. I think it wants some fresh air." Ally opened the book and a bunch of ghosts and spirits went flying around the room.

-Meanwhile-

Mark was walking down the hall when he was stopped by Lea.

"Got a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mark questioned.

"Listen I was gonna say that well… that Koda guy is really rubbing me the wrong way and Josh isn't doing anything about it. Mizuki and Ally like him far too much to kick him out and Paul's the only one who'll listen to me," Lea sighed. "Mark I just need to know that if something goes down, you'll have my back."

"Wow this is surprisingly deep, especially from you. Don't worry, I got your back. I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt and see what happens. He may end up saving your life but, I gotcha; what are friends for?" Mark stated and patted her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled sincerely when all of a sudden.

"ALLY!" a voice called out from down the hall.

"Eep!" a shriek rang out.

Mark and Lea exchanged glances as they headed to down the hall. They went into the room and looked around to see Ally on the ground staring up at a large yellow glowing window.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I opened a book and some spirits came out. A big one tried to get me but it got Josh. It took him in there," Ally pointed to the window.

"Well let's go get him." Mark stated as he went through.

"I swear he's gonna have to start paying us every time we have to save him." Lea huffed as she entered after.

"Hey wait for me!" Ally yelled following Lea and Mark.

-Inside the Spirit Realm-

Mark, Lea, and Ally stepped out onto a rocky cliff and looked around. The ground looked normal but the area around them looked like a haze of yellow and black. Even the sky was yellow and black.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Lea stated.

Ally and Mark looked at her briefly however; their attention was turned to the cliff as they could see yet another window just a few yards ahead.

"I think that might lead to where Nova boy is. I can make us a path but you have to stay close," Lea stated stepping forward.

"Alright go for it," Mark encouraged as she stepped forward and created a light path with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

She stepped onto the path as did Ally and Mark and they proceeded towards the other window.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Ally asked curiously.

"My guess, either a giant ghost or a reason to be anywhere else…probably both." Mark stated as he followed closely behind Lea as the path would dissipate behind them as they moved forward.

Lea chuckled at the statement silently hoping for the first rather than the latter.

They made it to the other side seeing the window as suddenly a large transparent arm came out of the window grabbing Lea and dragging her inside as another did the same to Ally.

Mark would try to go in after them but a ghostly figure would emerge from it.

"Who the hell are you and what'd you do with my friends?" Mark barked.

"I am the spirit of this realm Chap'optawapda. Your comrades are unharmed. They are simply a part of my game now. And you get to be the player."

"First of all, that is the strangest name I've ever heard in my life. Second, if I kill you now does that mean game over?"

"Do not mock me mortal, if you attempt anything I shall destroy your comrades and leave you stranded in this realm for eternity," Chap'optawapda spoke.

"Alright fine, I'll play your stupid game," Mark huffed.

"It wasn't an option, mortal. Now, you'll find each of your friends inside this window. You must convince them to come with you, to show their loyalty to their allies." Chap'optawapda explained.

"What's so difficult about that?" Mark asked.

"They are currently residing inside their deepest darkest fears. Trusting you may be an issue with their mind in ruins therefore you shall take on the form of a different being in each stage. Now shall we begin?"

"Fine let's get this over with." Mark huffed as he prepared to enter the portal.

"Very well, the first shall be the elf." Chap'optawapda spoke as Mark entered.

Mark stepped through the window and looked at himself. He had arms and legs so at least he couldn't be something too terrible. He touched his face and realized he had abnormally large ears and his clothes were in rags.

"You made me an elf, an elf from the slums too. Yeah this is just great." Mark said sarcastically.

He looked ahead of him and what he saw shocked him. Flames scattered across the ground, the forest nothing but a wasteland of ash and a mansion in total ruins. He hurried forward before realizing that this was home, a much more devastating version but it seemed to fit the bill. He could hear frantic mumbling as he looked ahead and what he saw shook him to the core.

There were bodies scattered about and not just any bodies. Mizuki's, Josh's, Lea's, Paul's, Koda's, even his own lay lifeless in pools of their own blood.

"….The fuck?" he stated in a bit of shock.

He looked closer and could see Ally covered in blood but none of it hers as she was frantically trying to bandage the bodies. She was obviously crying because she would occasionally wipe her eyes with her forearm and she was wrapping the bandages rather clumsily. She was mumbling incoherently to herself as she ended up tossing the bandages to the ground and crawling into fetal position and sobbed silently.

Mark never felt so bad for someone in his life. He had to be strong though, he had to do something or she could be stuck here in her own personal hell.

He gently tapped her and she immediately flinched and shook as if she was afraid he would hurt her with just a touch.

"Hey, are you ok?" he spoke to her.

"Please…..please…"she started.

"Please what?" he asked confusedly.

"Please… kill me… do it. I….I killed them, I was careless and they all died because of me. I couldn't even fix them. I can't go on without them please kill me, I can't make it on my own." Ally looked down into the blood on her hands.

"You're alive. That means you must have done something right. If you think you can't go on then why are you still here. It's because you can and you will. I'll help you but you have to trust me." Mark stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She moved away from his hand and started to bawl frantically.

He had to do something or seeing her like this may make him cry.

"I knew it would happen…this always happens. My family, my friends, my entire clan. They all died because of me and now I'm alone…again. I don't want to be alone anymore." Ally stammered.

"You won't be alone. Come with me… I promise I'll never let you be alone again." Mark stated as he put his hand back on her shoulder.

This time however she did not move away. She sat for a moment as if she was contemplating before she stood and hugged him tightly.

"Please, don't ever die and leave me alone." Ally stated as she hugged him still shaking.

He smiled and placed his arms around her returning the hug. "I won't. Come on."

"Promise?" Ally asked as she wiped away her tears feeling relieved.

"Promise." Mark returned as he started towards the window back.

"Wait." Ally stated as she turned back.

Mark watched as she buried each of her friends and placed makeshift crosses made out of sticks on each one before she knelt down before them and gave a silent prayer.

He couldn't help but to smile at the touching gesture having new-found respect for the elf as she finished minutes later and got up following him.

"My name is Ally." Ally stated with a smile.

He chuckled as they walked through the window that she couldn't see. "I know,"


End file.
